


Making It Up to You

by MideTheFangirl



Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Cassie’s playing hard to get, Erron is trying to apologize, F/M, Friendship, Kung Jin being a dick as usual, MK X AU, Minor Cage-Blade, but he’s bad at it, ignores MK 11, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl
Summary: He gets under her skin, she intrigues him. Set two months after the events of MK X, Cassie returns home hoping to take a hot bath until she sees an Outworld Cowboy taking his sweet time in her apartment. What could he possibly want from her?MK X AU, characters might be OOC
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Erron Black, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage (minor)
Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778599
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Making It Up to You

“Cass,” a gentle tap woke her up from her nap. She groaned softly as she slowly regained consciousness. 

“Mom?”

Sonya gave a small smile as she slowly ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair, “It’s time you went home, Cass.”

“But Dad- He needs us here and-.”

“Don’t worry about your dad. I’ll stay with him while you go home and rest. You look like you need it,” Sonya cut in. 

“But what about you? You need to be at the base, Mom. It’s okay, I’ll stay here-,” Cassandra Cage tried to counter before being interrupted by her mother. 

“No, I’ll stay. I have to stay after everything, Cass,” Sonya said forlornly as she grabbed the Sergeant’s soldiers. “I don’t want to lose anyone else, not after almost losing your father.”

The general looked away as the tears pricked at her eyes before shaking them off, “I insist Cassie. As your General, I order you to go home and take a nap.”

Sighing, Cassie nodded her head as she stood up. She held the sidearm of the hospital bed to steady herself before slowly releasing it. 

Sonya smiled wearily as she captured her daughter in a bear hug. It has been two months since her daughter along with Jacqui, Takeda, Kung Jin and Alexei had stepped in to save Earthrealm from Shinnok’s evil intentions in the nick of time. 

After that, everyone had gone their different ways. The revenants had been somehow restored despite Quan Chi’s death, the Special Forces had gotten in to apprehend D’Vorah while Alexei and Kung Jin stayed back with Fujin to help treat Raiden’s wounds after his cleansing the Jinsei. Jacqui had gone with Jax and Vera to take a little vacation while Kenshi and Takeda set out on their way to exact vengeance on the Red Dragons. The ex-revenants had gone to the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens to get rehabilitated (as part of Hanzo’s offer to atone for almost dooming them to a fate worse than death). 

As for the Cage-Blade Family, Johnny had to be rehabilitated due to the trauma of having the Hive Queen’s bugs eating through his skin. Cassie and Sonya took time off from the base to stay beside him. 

Currently, Johnny laid asleep after hours of conversation with his daughter, most of the dialogue talking about how proud he was of her. 

Sonya pulled back, looking back at her ex-husband who slept on. She slipped in her hand under his, looking at the wedding band on his finger. Even after those years- even after her bitchy attitude towards him in the base, he still loved her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she looked at his peaceful look. 

“Mom,” Cassie lightly tapped Sonya who turned to her with tears in her eyes. “Is everything alright?”

Sonya gave a light sniff before wiping away the tears, “I’m fine, Cass. Just go home, alright?”

With a nod, the sergeant walked out of the room. She gave a little sigh as soon as she was out of the room. For as long as she could remember, she would admit she had never seen her mother, General Sonya Blade, look as emotional as she had just witnessed. 

Although the circumstances were less than ideal, the Cage-Blade family had bonded faster and more closely within the span of two months than within the span of about fifteen years. Maybe it was the will of the elder gods that all these happened. 

Walking outside to her car at the hospital parking lot, she ran a hand through her hair to loosen her mini bun, feeling the undergrowth starting to grow. Maybe she should leave it to grow out or cut it again. 

Resigning with a sigh, she climbed into the vehicle. She would deal with that if the right time should come. Right now, she needed to soak in a hot tub of water and maybe drink some red wine, after all, she would be alone at home. She sighed again as she started the ignition

* * *

“Mom’s at the hospital, wanted me to go take a rest,” she replied holding her phone to her ear while trudging over to her apartment. 

“You need it, Cass. There are probably some dark circles under your eyes anyway,” Alexei teased from the other line. 

“I thought she already had some of those,” Kung Jin said from a distance. “Thought she was that raccoon but a female version.”

Cassie could the side of her mouth twitch with a cuss already at the tip of her tongue but Alexei had already stepped in, “Pay no mind to him, Cassie. He’s been feeling a bit grumpy lately.”

“I can imagine,” she sighed as soon as she got in front of the apartment block. “Has he been keeping contact with Lao and Lui Kang?”

“Yeah, but he has to walk to Master Hasashi’s Fire Gardens. It’s a long story actually.”

Cassie shook her head in understanding as she unlocked the door. She walked in with relief on her face. Finally, she could have that bath she was looking forward to - or that’s what she thought. 

“Holy Shit!” She yelled. 

“Are you okay, Cass?” Alexei questioned with concern. 

“I’m good. Just stubbed my toe against the kitchen island,” she lied while taking in the sight in front of her. “Can I call you later, Lex?”

“Sure, Cass. I’ll be going to bed in a few minutes anyway. Good night,” Alexei replied. 

“Good night,” The sergeant said, hanging up the line. Her countenance hardened as she looked at the figure sprawled on her couch like he owned the place. 

_ The fucking nerve _ , she could feel the growl bubbling up in her throat. 

“State your mission, Cowboy.”

“Now, that ain’t no way to greet a visitor,” the cowboy stood up, taking off his hat to acknowledge her presence. 

“If you were expecting some warm welcome, you must be high on whatever Outworld drug is out there. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a place to go,” she bit back sarcastically as she made her way to move past him. 

Erron held her back by the arm, “Doll,” he started. “I'm not gonna hurt you.”

He held her two arms while looking into her cerulean eyes. The room fell silent between the two of them. Cassie almost stepped back, feeling self-conscious at her appearance. 

As much as she wanted to deny it, she felt captivated by the cowboy and his closeness wasn’t helping matters as the scent of woody fragrance, gun powder and sweat assaulted her nostrils. As much as she hated him, he also intrigued her. 

“Why are you here?” She broke through the silence, moving away from him before she did something she would regret. 

“Thought I would make it up to you after that night, Little Doll. Wanted to- ya know- felt guilty about that night. Thought I should apologize,” he replied, stammering while taking a step back. 

“Want to know how you’ll make it up to me?” She asked. Erron nodded slowly, placing his hands on his hips. 

Her breath hitched as she saw his bare arms. What in the Netherrealm was wrong with her? 

_ Go kiss your boss’ ass _ , she wanted to say. She wanted to cuss him out, flip him off, anything to hurt him. Instead, the words that came out of her mouth were, “a date at Edo’s?”

“Deal, Sugar,” he placed his hat on his head, tipping it off. “At what time?”

“Noon. You can stay here anyway if you want to, it’s late at night,” she said, further surprising herself. She was supposed to be kicking him out, not hosting him. It was too late now as he retreated to the couch to take off his boot before proceeding to take off his poncho. 

Turning away, she paused for a while to look at him, “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Erron smirked as he laid down on the couch, reaching out to wrap himself with the blanket, “I got what I need already.”

Playfully rolling her eyes, she turned back to walk into her room. Maybe she could tolerate him for a while. 


End file.
